katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo
'Ichigo '''is a cousin of the Prince. Ichigo is a cousin who is a strawberry, and even smells and tastes like one. She is four and a half years old, arguably making her the youngest of the cousins It was said that Ichigo has an unusual habit of eating only strawberries and nothing else, even on strawberry shortcakes, and for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and dessert. She was first introduced in Katamari Damacy, then appears in the rest of the sequels. In Katamari Forever, the RoboKing asks Ichigo about her strawberry motif and starts to get scared by her presence. She's cute, inquisitive, cuddly and always eager to help out. She has a unique talent of swallowing vast amounts of water before belching it out, creating floods, which always comes as extremely handy. Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Virgo - On the stage next to Dove Lake. Size: 68cm 7mm Description: She's very jealous, and always wants to be the center of attention. She considers Honey to be her rival. When Rolled Up: "Hello there, Ichigo. Is that cutesy phase of yours ever going to end? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Ikebana Woman - On top of a deer around the tree at the top of the hill. Size: Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. She's in the habit of eating only the strawberries in her strawberry shortcake. When Rolled Up: Oh!! You just rolled up some weird strawberry! Wait... it's cousin Ichigo. Oh, stop getting in the way! Stage Conclusion: Oh, it's cousin Ichigo. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Traveling on the back of a baby deer? We have no idea what you're talking about. Race Car: Strawberry Shortcake Car Mask: Splattered Cream Pie Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Turtle Stage- Jumping inside of a open drawer. Size: "We don't know its size." Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. Has a habit of eating only the strawberries on cakes. When Rolled Up: Hmm? A Bitty Cute Thing. It's Cousin Ichigo! Mm, Shortcake... Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Cloud 9 Forest - Walking around the cross shaped garden Size: Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. She's in the habit of eating only the strawberries in her strawberry shortcake. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. She loves strawberries, which is why she smells of them When Rolled Up: Hm? Something adorable... It's Ichigo! Why aren't you at somersault camp? Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make A Star 2-Calories - Near the area with the wedding cakes, theres a ramp that leads to the top of some shelves. Follow the shelves until you reach three rotating pizzas. Get off the shelves and onto them. On the last pizza and inside a Venus Fly Trap is Ichigo. Size: Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. She's in the habit of eating only the strawberries in her strawberry shortcake. When Rolled Up: "What was that cute thing you just rolled up? ANALYZING...Oh, it`s Ichigo.What`s with the strawberry motif? Ugh. I'm getting a bit creeped out here." Touch my Katamari'' Where/How to Find: Size: Description: When Rolled Up: Trivia *"Ichigo" means "strawberry" in Japanese * Ichigo is the only Katamari-related playable character besides the Prince himself in Pac-Man World Rally. Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Characters